Guardian Angel
by lilmickey2008
Summary: After her family is killed in a car accident, Alex Russo is sent to live with her uncle, who drinks and abuses her. It's not until she meets a young boy her age that her life brightens once again.
1. Prologue

**AN: Hope that you like this one. To make a brief explanation here, Alex and her family aren't wizards, David's not a demon, and to sum it up, this takes place in an alternate universe. Remember, reviews are love. So, Review and enjoy, please!**

**Chapter One: A Not So Happy Beginning**

***FLASHBACK***

_**Alex could remember it like it was any other day, the day that her life changed forever. Rain was falling heavily outside, and she was walking back to the restaurant that she owned with her family. They were an offbeat type of family. They had their share of arguments sure, but all in all, she was glad that she had them around. As she walked into her parents home, she calmly walked into her parents living room, and saw that there were people already there, waiting on her.**_

"_**What's going on?" She asked in an suspicious voice.**_

"_**Alex Russo?" A policeman asked her, standing up, and walking towards her. Alex nodded to acknowledged that he was correct.**_

"_**We have some terrible news for you." The cop said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Your family was in a car accident, and they didn't survive.**_

_**Ever since that faithful day, her life was changed, and not for the better either. After her family's death, she was forced to live with her mother's brother, Ryan, and by all means, he was a total jerk. He liked to put her down, insult her, and of all things, beat her, sometimes to the point that she either loses consciousness, or can't walk. Oh, and to make matters even worse, he likes to drink, a LOT. And to think, her life took a complete 360 turn all because some higher power decided to take her family away.**_

_**Things were bound to get worse, and worse was what thing young girl was going to get. If she didn't get a guardian angel, or a savior of sorts, she wasn't going to make it to be 16. But a guardian angel of sorts was what she was going to get.**_


	2. A Not So Happy Beginning

**AN: Alex meets a young boy her age. Will this be a friendship, or perhaps something more?**

**Chapter Two: A Not So Happy Beginning**

**Alex awoke early at seven AM on a bright Monday morning. When she tried to stretch, she soon regretted doing so, because of her bruises from her earlier encounter with her 'guardian', Ryan. She slowly climbed out of bed, and began to get ready for school. She slipped on her jeans, and a t-shirt, as soon as she grabbed her backpack, she smelled the odor of whiskey. Alex turned around, and saw Ryan standing there, smiling at her. Alex shuddered mentally when she thought that Ryan was watching her undress. Alex grabbed her backpack, and headed for the door, but Rick blocked her way.**

"**You are growing into a beautiful young lady, you know that?" Ryan said in a drunken voice, running his hand through her black hair. Alex looked away, disgusted at the sight of him.**

"**Look at me!" Ryan said, grabbing her face, and forcing her eyes into his. Alex hated him with a passion.**

"**Now, hurry home from school, okay? We are going to have some fun tonight." Ryan said. Alex slowly nodded, and she slowly walked outside. As soon as she left the house, she broke out into a dead sprint, running all the way back to school.**

**

* * *

**

**AFTER SCHOOL...**

**Alex was slowly walking home, dreading what was waiting for her once she arrived home. Ryan was waiting for her, of course, and what he had planned for her was nothing short of dreadful. As she rounded the corner of her street, a puppy jumped into her arms, knocking her to the concrete.**

"**Shadow!" A boy's voice called. "Get off of her!" A boy her age with black hair and blue eyes said to the dog happily sitting on her. He grabbed the puppy, and held it in his arms while he helped Alex off the ground.**

"**Sorry about that. This little mutt is always jumping on people." He said. "I'm David by the way."**

"**I'm Alex." She answered. "Did you just move here?"**

"**Yeah, I am starting school tomorrow." David said. "I am probably going to be going to school with you."**

**Alex smiled as she noticed that David was kind of cute. She glanced at her watch, and noticed that she had to get home, now.**

"**Oh, my. I gotta go! Bye!" Alex said sprinting off. David stared after her curiously, as he knew just from looking at her, that something was not right...**

**

* * *

**

**As soon as Alex reached her room, she saw Ryan sitting on her bed, smiling, holding a drink.**

"**Sorry I am late, sir." Alex said weakly.**

"**Don't be." Ryan said, his whiskey breath flooded the room. He got up, and slowly walked towards her. He slowly ran his hand across her face, and Alex trembled at his touch.**

"**You are really pretty." Ryan said in a suggestive way. **

"**Don't...please." Alex pleaded. Without warning, Ryan slapped her across the face, hard. Alex fell to the ground, holding her now bruised cheek. Ryan chuckled as he picked her up by the collar.**

"**Remember, I own you." Ryan said in a low whisper. "If you think about telling anyone, I'll kill you, you understand me?"**

"**Yes, sir." Alex whispered, tears forming. Ryan released her, and she fell to the floor with a thump. Ryan chuckled as he left the room. As soon as he left, Alex curled up in a fetal possition, and began to cry herself to sleep...**

**AN: R&R for more! **


	3. Birth of a Friendship

**AN: Time to pick things back up, faithful readers. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Three: Birth of a Friendship**

**Alex was still in that fetal position after Ryan left her room. She was in mortal fear of this man, who was her legal guardian. She was in mortal fear because this man could end her life within a heartbeat, but she knew that he wouldn't do that. Why? Because he took some sick pleasure in beating her, and watching her in pain at his feet. She couldn't run, because she had nowhere else to go. So, she laid there in that fetal position, and kept on crying, because she had to endure this, because she had no choice in the matter.**

**When Alex heard the front door slam, and Ryan's car taking off, Alex leapt to her feet, and went to her window, to her relief, she saw him pulling off. She knew that he was going to work, his afternoon shift. Alex was alone in this prison of sorts. She couldn't stay here much longer. She calmly cleaned up her face, pulled on a hoodie, and walked outside. **

**

* * *

**

**As Alex was walking, she noticed that she was walking towards David's house. As she walked into the front of his house, she noticed that he was sitting on his porch, talking to someone. Alex thinks that is his dad, but she overhears their conversation as the older man leaves.**

"**Later, Louis." David said.**

"**I'll be back later tonight." Louis said. "Be careful, and stay out of trouble." And with that, he is off. Alex watched him leave, and drive right past her. She walked up to David, and smiled sweetly at him.**

"**Hey, beautiful, what's up?" David asked. Alex face went red as she gave him a goofy smile.**

"**Nothing, I was sitting at home alone, and I just wondered what you were up to." Alex said calmly. She sat right next to him, mere inches from his frame. He smelled of sweet cologne, and deodorant.**

"**Who was that leaving?" Alex asked David.**

"**Louis, my uncle." David said. "He's a really nice guy, you should meet him."**

"**I will." Alex said. **

"**What about your family, if you don't mind me asking?" David asked.**

"**My parents died in a car crash." Alex said sadly. "And yours?"**

"**Murdered." David said, voice shaking. "I was young when it happened, not older than three or four..."**

"**I am sorry." Alex said in a comforting way. **

"**What doesn't kill us will make us stronger." David said. "Life gives us obstacles, and we have to do our best to overcome them."**

"**True." Alex said. "I was wondering, when are you going to start school?" **

"**Next week." David answered. "I want to be excited, but I am not." **

"**Why not?" Alex asked.**

"**I don't know anyone." David said, reluctantly. **

"**You know me." Alex said, slightly blushing. **

"**So, do you have a boyfriend?" David asked out of the blue. Alex looked away, and turned to face him.**

"**No, why?" Alex answered, shakily.**

"**Well, a pretty girl like you? I'm surprised." David said. Alex looked at him, and knew that he meant what he was saying.**

"**That's sweet." Alex said.**

"**I am trying to be." David said, smiling.**

_**What a cute smile. **_**Alex thought.**

_**Alex is really pretty. **_**David thought. **_**But what is it about her that makes me think that something is wrong with her? And what is with those scars on her arms? Is someone hurting her?**_

**

* * *

**

**AN: David is aware, but still in the dark. Next time, David and Alex feeling for each other grows more, and Ryan grows aware of his "toy's" friend. Enjoy!**


	4. We're Just Friends?

**AN: David soon realizes that he might have some feelings for his new friend. Also, a little about David is revealed... **

**Chapter Four: We're Just Friends?**

**David sat at his kitchen table, reading his handbook for school. While his eyes were on the handbook that he was reading, his thoughts turn to a certain brunette that he had met earlier. David, for some odd reason, could not get his mind off of her. Her beautiful brunette hair, her gorgeous blue eyes, David just couldn't get her out of his mind. She was cute, that was for sure, but what most attracted him to her was her mysterious past that she had. David knew that she had a kind of rough past just like him, and that what made them able to connect on a certain level. There was something else that made him think about her, but he couldn't think about it.**

"**What's up with you?" Louis said, sitting across from him.**

"**Nothing, just thinking." David said dreamily.**

"**Oh." Louis said in a suggestive tone. "It's about that girl you met earlier, right? Alex, was it? You like her, don't you?"**

"**What!?" David shrieked, face growing deep red. "We are just friends! That all!"**

"**Sure." Louis said. "If that's all that you are, why are you thinking about her so much?"**

"**I don't know. I just am, alright?" David said. **

"**Is she cute?" Louis asked him, and David's face went even redder.**

"**Yes." David squeaked.**

"**I'm Sorry?" Louis said. He could hear David plain as day, but he loves putting him on the spot, and David knows it.**

"**Yes. I think she is gorgeous. OKAY!?" David yelled. Louis had a contented smile on his face.**

"**I knew it." Louis said smiling. "What do you know about her?" **

"**Her family was killed in a car accident." David said.**

"**Well, she can relate to your situation." Louis told him. "We all lost family here. You lost your parents, and I lost my older sister. You know, it's good that you met someone like Alex. She can relate to you, and it seems that you are quite fond of her, in a romantic way, at that."**

"**Gee, thanks." David said. "I am going up to my room." **

"**Okay. Don't think about your girlfriend!" Louis joked at him.**

**As soon as David reached his room, he threw himself on bed. As son as he closed his eyes, he thought of Alex. Her smiling face was in his mind as he drifted off to sleep.**

**

* * *

**

**Alex was laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. David was running through her mind, and she was sure that he was thinking about her as well. She rolled over, and breathed deeply. She knew that he had a rough childhood like she had, and that he was grateful for meeting someone that could actually relate to part of the pain that she had experience. Also, she was very weary about revealing her other painful secret to him. She was being abused in her home, or rather a prison, for a better term. She got off her bed and went to her window. She calmly looked out of it, out of it, and saw his house in the distance, with the top floor light on. She saw David walk by his window, and what she saw next made her blush really bad. **

**David, shirtless.**

**Alex, for whatever reason, could not take her eyes off of his shirtless frame.**

_**What a body. **_**Alex thought. She felt a little disappointed as he moved out of view. She calmly walked to her bed, and threw herself on it. She let the image of David flood her mind as she closed her eyes.**

**

* * *

**

**Ryan Smith laid on his bed, absolutely fuming. He knew that he had messed up before, but now? This was the one thing that could land him in the joint for good. What is he being investigated for?**

**Four counts of vehicular homicide in the deaths of Theresa Russo, Jerry Russo, Justin Russo, and Max Russo.**

"**How could I be so stupid?" Ryan told himself as he laid there. "No. I am not going to let all my hard work slip through and end on a stupid mistake."**

**Ryan knew that he had to be careful, and that meant tying up some loose ends, and one loose end was living not too far from him...**

**

* * *

**

**AN: Aha! A plot twist! Find out more next time!!! **


	5. Love in Progress

**AN: As their feelings grow, some secrets are going to be revealed...**

**Chapter Five: Love in Progress**

**As Alex was walking home from school, she began to think about David. She only knew him for a really short time, but it was like she knew him forever. He went through the same amount of pain and heartache that she went through, and to take things in a different way, she was starting to have feelings for him. She blushed as she thought about that. As she walked around the corner, she heard someone calling her name.**

"**Alex!" David called, catching up to her.** **Turned to him, and smiled. David took a breath, and asked her, "What's up?" **

"**Nothing, really." Alex said, walking with David at her side. "What's up with you?"**

"**I was just about to head home and chill out after a draining day at school." David said, smiling at her. "Want to come with me?"**

**Alex knew that Ryan wouldn't be home for a while, so she said, "Sure, that would be nice."**

"**Alright, come on." David said, grabbing her hand, and walking towards his home.**

**

* * *

**

**Alex was impressed by David's room. Poster's of the Finnish band H.I.M. littered the wall, and Red Jumpsuit Apparatus also hung in different places. Alex took a seat on his bed, and continued to admire his room. A computer and the desk it was sitting on was next to a bookshelf, and his normal size tv and entertainment center with various gaming systems littered the room.**

"**Nice room." Alex said.**

"**Thanks." David replied. "All of this stuff my parents bought me before they were killed. I don't play it much, just every now and then when I am bored."**

"**Wow, I wish I had some of this stuff you had." Alex said. "My room isn't as nearly as cool as yours."**

"**I'm sure that your room is just fine." David said, sitting next to her on his bed. Alex kind of blushed as he sat close to her. Alex smiled as he moved within arms length of her, and leaned back, laying on the bed as he sat there.**

"**David, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Alex asked, trying to make conversation.**

"**Either a homicide detective like Louis, or a writer." David said. "Both have the requirement to think outside the box."**

"**That's good." Alex said, leaning back. She soon realized that her face was only inches away from David's. **

"**David, do you know how to keep secrets?" Alex asked.**

"**Yeah, why?" David asked, looking her way.**

"**No reason." Alex said. She came damn close to revealing her secret, and she was slapping herself mentally for almost doing so.**

"**You know what Alex?" David said. "I think that you are really pretty."**

**Alex looked over at him, and was red in the face. "Thanks, that's the sweetest thing that any one has ever told me."**

"**I mean it." David said. Alex smiled, and snuggled up against him. **

_**Maybe, just maybe he's the one...**_

**

* * *

**

**Alex walked into her home in a daze, and was completely flushed about what happened. David actually said that she was pretty. Alex heart was a twitter as she walked into her home. She closed the door, and was right in the face of Ryan. Shocked, Alex took a step back as Ryan approached her.**

"**Where have you been?" Ryan asked her in a demanding tone.**

"**N-Nowhere." Alex said, fear returning to her body. Ryan leaned in, and took a whiff, leaned back, and looked down at her. Without any warning, Ryan slapped her across her face, knocking her to the ground.**

"**SEE!?" Ryan screamed at her. Holding her cheek, tears steaming her eyes, she stared up at him. "That's what you get for lying to me!"**

"**I wasn't lying!" Alex pleaded with him. Ryan grabbed her by the hair.**

"**I see that I am going to have to teach you a lesson." Ryan said gruffly. He began to force her into another room, smiling as he did so. Ignoring Alex's pleas, he slammed the door, and walked right towards her.**

**

* * *

**

**AN: Sorry to end the chapter there. Next time, David and Alex grow a lot closer, and some truths come to light. R&R! **


	6. Angst

**AN: David finds out something about Alex that he never would have saw coming.**

**Chapter Six: Angst**

**When Alex did not show up for school the next day, David was kind of concerned. Not 'oh my god what happened to her' concerned, but it was something that he couldn't get out of his mind. He noticed that she had a lot of bruises and cuts on her body. He didn't know her for a long time, but one ringing doubt in his mind always kept bugging him. Also, that doubt kept bugging him also about Alex. Her uncle, Ryan. He remembered a few days ago at lunch when he gave him a passing mention, asking what he was like, basically,** **and she almost lost it, and he left that subject alone. David decided to visit her right before he went home. He was just going to check up on her, that's all. THAT'S ALL.**

**

* * *

**

**David walked up the steps, and knocked on her front door. He fixed his hair,, and straightened out his clothes. He kicked himself mentally for doing that. He took a deep breath, and waited as she opened the door. Alex smiled lightly, and David noticed that she had a black eye.**

"**What happened?" David asked her. His concern about her was now raised, as she covered her black eye with her hand.**

"**It's nothing." Alex told him. "I got into a fight." **

"**A fight? With who?" David asked, completely distrustful about this whole scenario.**

"**Some girls that I had some problems with for a while." Alex said. David nodded, pretending to buy that story.**

"**So, what brings you here?" Alex asked him.**

"**I am just checking up on you, because you weren't in school." David said, looking down at his shoes to hide his blush in his face.**

"**Well, thanks. That's sweet of you." Alex said, smiling at him. David looked up, and saw that smile that she was giving him. David realized that his friend had a very beautiful smile. Even with that black eye, her smile was golden.**

"**David, I think that you are a really great friend." Alex said. "I want you to know that I am grateful for someone like you."**

**David smiled, and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. Alex rested her head on him, and sighed deeply. He felt warm, and nice. **

_**I could get used to this. **_**Alex thought.**

"**Look, I have to get home, Louis is looking for me." David said. "I'll call you later."**

"**Okay." Alex said. "Bye."**

"**Bye." David said, walking and waving. Alex smiled as she inhaled the last of his scent as he disappeared. **

**

* * *

**

**David was laying on his bed, staring at his ceiling while rain came down from outside, unable to get this uneasy feeling out of his mind. Alex was hiding something, and he couldn't shake that feeling, that something was about to happen, and if he didn't do something, he was going to lose a girl that he really cared for. David sat up as he heard someone knocking on his window. David went to his bedroom window, and to his surprise, he saw Alex. She was crying, badly. David opened his window, and pulled her inside.**

"**Alex, are you alright? What's wrong?" David said as Alex stood there.**

"**David, I have something to tell you. I am sorry for keeping this from you." Alex said, standing there, freezing.**

"**What's wrong?" David said, standing there staring at her. **

"**David, I am being...I....am being abused."**

**

* * *

**

**AN: She came clean! Next time, things perk up a little bit. R&R to find out. **


	7. I’m Here For You

**AN: David just realized that the girl he cares about is getting abused.** **How will he take this? **

**Chapter Seven: I'm Here For You**

**David stood there, absolutely dumbfounded at the story that Alex had told him. He was absolutely dumbfounded again, but he also was angry at himself for being so stupid about the whole thing. He knew that as she stood there crying, he wanted to go and kick this guys ass. But what could he do about this?**

"**Alex?" David asked. "Did he...you know."**

"**No, he just hits me and berates me." Alex said through sobs. David walked over to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. David had to do something, but what?**

"**Well, you need th get out of those wet clothes." He said.**

"**Can I stay here? I can't go back there, because I have had enough." Alex said. "I have had enough of that pain, that hell, that life. I have had enough!"**

"**Shh. It's okay, you don't have to go back." David said in a soothing voice. Alex looked him in the eyes, and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him and sobbing into his shoulder. David smiled, and rubbed her head, comfortably. That was all he could do at that moment, be there to comfort her in her time of need.**

**

* * *

**

**Alex was sitting in David's shower. She let the warm water wash over her, trying to wash her painful past away, to no effect. She was wondering why she did what she did, to come clean to David about her abuse. He was sweet to let her stay here until she could figure out what to do. As she stepped out of the shower, she looked into the mirror, and saw that her black eye was fading. You could still see it, but it was fading. She dried off, and pulled on the sweat pants and t-shirt he gave her. She walked back into his room and sat right on the bed next to him. **

"**Thanks for the clothes." Alex said. "Would Louis mid it that I am staying** **here?"**

"**Nope." David said. "He thinks that you are nice, and that you will keep me out of trouble." Alex smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder. Before David said another word, her cell phone on his counter rang. David looked over at it, and it was a flashing name, "Ryan". Alex eyes widened as she saw the name. David flipped open the phone, and answered.**

"**Hello?" David asked.**

"**Who is this?" Ryan asked grumpily. "Where is Alex?"**

"**That's not your concern." David said. "What matters is that you aren't going to hurt her again, not if I can help it."**

"**Really?" Ryan laughed. "Do you think that some orphan punk like you is going to stop me? I killed her family. I am going to prison for the rest of my life if I get caught. So killing you two love birds won't phase me."**

"**You are pathetic, you know that?" David shot back. "You lost, so go to hell, and stay there!" David slammed the phone shut. Alex looked directly at him, a dumbfounded look on her face. **

"**What did he say?" Alex asked.**

"**Empty threats." David responded. Alex got up from the bed, and gave him a warm hug.**

"**Thanks for everything." Alex said.**

"**No problem." David responded. "No problem."**

**

* * *

**

**As the night dragged on, David and Alex found themselves on the couch watching TV. Alex was sleeping with her head on his shoulder. David looked down at her, and ran his hand through her black hair. She sighed peacefully. David lifted her up in his arms, and brought her back to his room. David laid her in his bed, and covered her up. David turned off the light, and went back downstairs. As soon as he laid on the couch, he was out.**

**

* * *

**

**An ear piercing scream caused David to wake up. He bolted towards his room, and saw Alex sitting up, crying. David went over to her and gave her a hug. **

"**Shhh." David said. "It's alright. I'm here."**

"**Don't leave me." Alex whispered.**

"**I won't." David said. "I won't."**

**

* * *

**

**David woke up and saw Alex sleeping with her head on his chest, and her arm stretched around him. David smiled at her, and went to sleep, with the girl that he loved sleeping soundly right next to him.**

**AN: Next time, Ryan attacks close to home. R&R! **


	8. A Bullet For My Valentine

**AN: Ryan gets physical, and comes after Alex and David. R&R.**

**Chapter Eight: A Bullet For My Valentine**

**Alex was calmly sleeping next to David. She was never at more peace than she was laying next to him.** **She took a deep breath, and sighed. She saw that he was sitting up, and looking at her smiling.**

"**How are you feeling?" David asked.**

"**A lot better. Thanks for asking." Alex replied. David stretched, and walked towards his door. **

"**I'm going to get something from downstairs, okay?" David said turning back to Alex.**

"**Okay." Alex responded. "Hurry back." David smiled at her and walked downstairs.**

**

* * *

**

**As soon as David walked into the living room, he got that eerie feeling that something was very wrong. He couldn't put his finger on it though. He was about to get his answer really soon enough, though. As soon as he turned around, he felt the cold steel of a gun being pressed against his head. David soon heard Ryan's laugh echo through his own ears. **

"**I figured that I would find you here." Ryan said, sitting him in a kitchen chair. "Now, where's my beautiful niece?"**

"**Bite me." David said. Ryan took the butt of the gun and struck him across the face. David felt his cheek open up after that blow.**

"**Now, where is she? I want to talk to her." Ryan asked once more. **

"**Why? So you could beat her?" David shot back. Ryan smiled at him and began to tie his hands behind the char he was sitting in. David hands were tied up tight. He looked up, and saw Ryan with a sick smile on his face.**

"**I'll be right back, don't move." Ryan said. David watched helplessly as Ryan began to walk up his stairs, right towards the unsuspecting Alex.**

**

* * *

**

**Alex sat on David's bed, wondering what was taking him so long. She wondered what was wrong. She soon recieved her answer. The door opened, and there stood Ryan, holding a pistol.**

"**Get up." He commanded Alex to do.** **Alex did as she was told, slowly getting up from the bed. He grabbed her by the arm, and forced her down to the area where David was tied up, and threw her to the ground. **

"**Now that you two lovebirds are together again, it time for me to punish you David." Ryan said staring right into his eyes. Ryan then pinned Alex to the ground, and started to rip her clothes off. Alex was screaming for him to get off of her. David was thrashing around trying to get free so he could help her, but it was to no avail. David was stuck there, helplessly watching this scene take place.**

**Just when all hope was lost, a gun shot rang out. David looked towards his doorway, and saw Louis standing there, with his gun barrel pointing at Ryan. Ryan rolled off of Alex, and doubled over in pain.**

"**You guys all right?" Louis asked as he untied David.**

"**Yeah, are you alright Alex?" David asked her. Alex nodded, and gave him a hug as Louis cuffed Ryan.**

"**Alex." David said, trying to get her attention.**

"**He killed my family. I already know." Alex said. "I am just glad that this whole mess is over."**

"**Me too." David said, holding her. "Me too."**

**

* * *

**

**AN: Final chapter is up next! R&R!**


	9. Your Guardian Angel

**AN: This is it! This is the final chapter, and it is a songfic. Enjoy the song that inspired this story. Thanks for reading and keep up the reviews!**

**Chapter Nine: Your Guardian Angel**

**DECEMBER 2009**

**David watched his best friend, Alex, calmly talk to her friends at her locker right before they went home for their Christmas break, and after all of the stuff she been through, from losing her parents, to enduring the abuse from her uncle, who is now getting it** **in prison for killing them. Alex turned to David, and smiled at him sweetly. David smiled right back at her, and shed a tear for her, as she deserved to be happy after all of this.**

_**When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one**_

**Alex and David were walking home from school, snow lightly falling around them. This scene of natural beauty to David was only matched by the beautiful young girl that was walking with him. David looked at her as they walked in the snow cover sidewalk, and stopped on a small bench right before their house. **

"**David, do you believe in guardian angels?" Alex asked him.**

"**Honestly, I really do believe that there is always someone watching over us. As in angels watching us, I can't say yes or no." David answered.**

"**Oh." Alex sighed.**

"**Also," David began again, "I believe that if we really care about someone, you would be willing to do anything to protect them, even if that meant giving up your own life for them."**

"**That's sweet." Alex said to him.**

"**That's how I feel about you." David said, slightly blushing. Alex and David continued to look at each other, completely unaware that their faces were moving towards each other.**

_**I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one**_

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

**Alex never did look more beautiful than she did right now. David noticed that she had a certain glow to her that only showed up whenever she was around. There was no more escaping the truth anymore.**

**He loved this girl.**

_**Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah**_

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

"**Alex?" David said, face completely red. Alex looked at him and smiled.**

"**Yes, David?" Alex asked.**

"**I...Think that I might have feelings for you that stretch beyond friendship..." David said looking away, not being able to look at her expression."**

"**Well, let me respond in the following way." Alex said. Before David could react, Alex placed her lips on his. David closed his eyes, and embraced the kiss. Alex looked away, and smiled.**

"**So?" Alex asked.**

"**Care to repeat that?" David said. Alex just smiled as she kissed him again in the snow of New York.**

**THE END**


End file.
